One of the logistical problems inherent in military operations is the maintenance of ground vehicles such as tanks, armored personnel carriers, trucks and the like. As much as possible in such operations, maintenance is performed near battle zones to minimize down time of critically needed vehicles. Often such vehicles will receive major engine work or even engine overhauls wherein the engines are removed from the vehicle. Testing engines after repair is hindered by lack of heavy test equipment such as dynamometers, which can not be brought to forward military operational areas.